Even Robots Need Blankets
by CaptainMistakes
Summary: Maxerica modern AU. He loved to come here every Saturday night. Not because the food was especially good, but because of her. Everything was so peaceful when he was sitting at this table he always took in the back of the cafe. He could sit there all night listening to her singing.
1. Prologue

_**A/N**_ **: Hey guys! So, this is my first fanfic about The Selection series. I just read the whole series in less than a week and seriously I am so in love with those books! I decided to do a Modern AU of the series universe. This is a prologue to put you all in the context of the fanfic. Even though the prologue is write with a external point of view, the rest will probably only be in America's pov. If anything change about that, I will tell you. Again, for those who never read one of my story, my native language isn't English but French. Please be indulgent with me if I make some grammar mistake or anything like that. Anyway, done with this intro. Hope you'll enjoy the story. xx**

* * *

America Singer was the third child of five. She had grown up in a small town in South Carolina. Her mother was a music teacher and her dad was an English teacher as well as a painter in his spare time. She grew up surrounded by arts. It wasn't a surprise for anyone when she applied for Juilliard for college. The Singers couldn't have been more proud than the moment America got her letter saying she was accepted. And there she was now, living in a small apartment of New York with her best friend, Marlee Tames. Her parents weren't really rich so, to help them, she was working at Marlee's parents little cafe the weekend. She was working as a waitress except for the Saturday night where she sang for the customer on the little stage in the back of the cafe. Her life wasn't perfect, but she couldn't ask for more to be happy.

On his side, Maxon Schreave was a pure New Yorker. He was the lonely child of a business man and a former dancer. He had grown up in wealth inside the richest place of Manhattan. His parents had already draw all his future for him. Never did they ask him what he would have like to do in his life, of course not! He was their only child, the heir of his father company. No way he could even practice his passion that was the photography. Work was all it count for his father. He hated his parents, especially his father, for all of that. That's why as soon as he had finished High School Maxon moved out of his parent's house. He needed a little bit of peace in his home. The problem was still there though; he was the only one who could inherit his father's company.

You could say that this two people have nothing in common and could never meet, but you are totally wrong. The story really began on a cold December night. Maxon needed a coffee and those stupid Starbucks weren't what he needed. He somehow land in the Tames' cafe. Since it was a Saturday night, America was on the little stage singing a sweet ballad. Hearing her voice was the most wonderful thing that could have happen in his life. He sat in the back of the cafe for a couple hour and just listened to her.

Since then, Maxon loved to come here every Saturday night. Not because the food was especially good, but because of her. Everything was so peaceful when he was sitting at this table he always took in the back of the cafe. He could sit there all night listening to her singing. She was like the calm blue sky in the hurricane that was his life. The big problem was that America didn't even knew he existed.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Sorry for the wait, but I had the HUGE writer block. I was totally stuck and didn't know how to start the chapter and everything. Anyway, I got over that writer block by making a plan of the whole story. If everything goes as I planned, the story will have around eighteen chapters. You will all hate me at some time, but, don't worry, it will have a happy ending. Like I said to my friend the other day _"Maxerica is everything. You don't break Maxerica. You. Just. Don't."_**

 **Anyway, to answer to some reviews I got :**

 **Ann's Krazy Obsession - _Aww thank you! And don't worry, the chapters will be longer that was just the prologue. :)_**

 **Guest101 - _Aw thanks for your sweet review. You will see what I planned for them for their 'first meeting'. That'll be in the next chapter._**

 **Guest - _Well, thank you! :)_**

 **Anonymous - _Well, thanks for warning me. Just saying, I'm the worst in plural (and that even in my natal language). I hope this is better in this chapter. I pay closer attention to that_.**

 **So, there is the first chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"After you've found out your "good enough" wasn't good enough for everyone else." - Mayday Parade, Even Robots Need Blanket  
_

"America! Hurry up! We're going to be late."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming!" I yelled from my room while I finish putting my hair in a ponytail.

It was the beginning of another Saturday night. Was I exited to sing tonight? Of course. But, at some point it was always the same. I was working at the checkout until around eight where it was time for me to go to the stage. Don't get me wrong, I loved my job and it paid my rent.

I joined Marlee who was waiting for me at the door and we leave the apartment for the night. Marlee was my best friend since we were ten years old. We had met at a camp and always kept in touch. When I got accepted in Juilliard, she offered me to come live with her. Since then, we were both living in a little apartment on the East Village. We both worked at her parents' cafe to pay our rent and food.

Living with my best friend was a dream that became reality. We could spent whole nights talking about everything. We had no secret for each other. I could say that life was far from boring with her. It changed from back in South Carolina where the closest thing I had of a best friend was my little sister May. Well, there was Aspen, but that wasn't the same thing.

Aspen was my boyfriend, well, ex-boyfriend now. We had grown up in the same town. His family was pretty close to mine. It was like we had know each other since forever. I really got to know him when I was about fifteen years-old. It was easy talking to him. We started dating about a year later. Our love was simple, but so magical. When I was accepted in Juilliard, we decided to give it a shot anyway. Long distance relationship couldn't be that worst! It lasted until two weeks ago, just after the Christmas break. Aspen broke up with me on the phone because it was "starting to get too hard".

"Ames! Are you even listening to me?" Marlee pulled me out of my reverie as we arrived at the cafe.

"Yeah, sure..." I lied not to offend her.

"No you were not."

"Okay, you're right. I wasn't." I said shamefully. "What were you saying?"

We entered in the Tames' cafe and went straight to the staff room in the back to changed clothes. "I was talking about my date with Carter yesterday..."

"Oh! So, how did it went?"

"It went well, I guess. We went on a walk in Central Park. That was really romantic. It's getting more and more serious between us." She confessed. "I think I really love him."

"That's wonderful! You deserve a guy like him."

"And you deserve someone that won't broke up with you on the telephone!"

"She's right!" Celeste added as she walked in. Celeste was another girl who worked with us as a waiter. She was a model and worked here to pay her study in NYU. She was studying law. The first time I met her, she was acting like a total bitch. In fact, she turned out to be one of the sweetest person I know. She soon became best friend with Marlee and me. She was very different from us, but we wouldn't want her any other way. "I bet ten bucks that the cute guy from table nine will be there tonight."

"No need to bet, we all know he will be here." Marlee laughed. That "cute guy" they were talking was apparently a guy who came here every Saturday night. I never really saw him since he always came when I was on stage. That was kind of sad, because the girls said he was really cute. I hoped that someday I will saw him. With everything they said, he didn't seem just cute... In their fantasy world, Celeste even thought he only came for me. Yeah, he just came the Saturdays night, the night I was singing, but this could be just a coincidence. After all, I didn't even know him.

"Anyway girls, we should just get to work." I said bringing them back to the cruel reality; this wasn't a sleepover where we could talked all night about boys.

As always, there was a lot of people in the cafe. I spent the hours behind the cash register making people pay their lunch, serving people who order takeout food and cleaning around me. Everything was peaceful, like every Saturday night.

Until the moment I saw a dark-haired guy come in the cafe. My heart stopped beating for a moment. "Oh God..." I breathed frozen in place. This couldn't be real. What was he doing here? I turn around and run hiding in the kitchen.

I started hyperventilating. I took my head in my hands. Tears started falling on my cheeks. I could say everything I wanted, but I knew deep down inside of me I wasn't over Aspen. Far from it. And there he was, in the cafe, in my territory. What was he doing in New York anyway?

"Ames, are you okay?" Marlee asked entering in the kitchen, worry in her voice. Celeste entered just after her. I shook my head, finding it hard to breathe and even harder to speak. Celeste took me in her arms while Marlee gently stroked my hair.

"Shhh... It's okay. You can cry. Let it all go." As she said this, Celeste held me even closer. I started sobbing in her shoulder. "Tell us, what happened?"

"He's here." I managed to say between sob.

"Who?" They both asked.

"Him...!"

"Oh..." Marlee whispered.

"That son of a bitch! I will kill him! He has no right to put you through such a state!" Celeste hissed angrily. "I swear that he won't be a man anymore when I will had finished with him."

"Celeste!" Marlee said to stop her. "That won't help."

"Maybe not, but I will be happier!" I let out a little laugh. I wiped away the tears on my cheeks. "You feel better?"

"I don't know... We should just go back to work." I said, still having difficulties to breathe. Marlee putted an arm around my shoulder as we lead outside the kitchen. When we pass the door, I saw Aspen sitting at a table casually, waiting to be served. How could he just show up like this? Before I even realized it, I found myself unable to breathe once again. Marlee saw it as soon as I froze in place. She made me turn around to look at her in the eyes. "Okay, you go home." She told me, but I shook my head. "Shut up. You can't work like this. I'll tell my parents you have nausea or something. You go home now. Do whatever you want to relax a bit. I'll join you as soon as I'm finish."

"I'll join you both. You need a girl's night." Celeste added and I nodded. She handed me my coat and handbag.

"Go straight home now." I nodded again and Marlee kissed my cheek before pushing me a little toward the door. I walked fast, looking at the floor. Bad idea. I run straight into a guy that was entering in the cafe and fell on the floor.

"Oh my God. I'm so sorry." He said helping me get up. All the eyes in the cafe were on me. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine." I didn't know if it was because I just fell on the ground or because I knew Aspen's eyes were on me, but I couldn't breathe anymore. I needed to get out. As soon as I was back on my feet, I hurried myself out of the cafe. I just needed to go home right now.


End file.
